Venting material may be used in connection with some roofing systems. In some configurations, venting material may be installed to provide a seal between roof panels, such that air is allowed to pass between the roof panels. Typically, one or more of the roof panels will have an uneven surface containing one or more raised portions and one or more recessed portions. Typically, venting materials are precut to fit a specific roof profile. Specifically, the venting materials may include a number of cuts or pockets that are adapted to engage a particular raised portions of a roof panel.
Due to this aspect of venting materials, the dimensions of the roof profile must typically be measured or known prior to the specific material being ordered or purchased. Once these measurements are acquired, the appropriate size of venting material may be ordered from a vendor. Provided no errors are made in the measurements or other steps of the ordering process, a vent of the appropriate size may be installed for the specified roof profile.